


醉酒

by Totsuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totsuki/pseuds/Totsuki
Summary: 醉酒之后发生一系列不可描述之事。





	醉酒

**Author's Note:**

> 排雷预警：ooc 醉酒梗

狱寺和山本到中国出任务时，正好是当地的七夕节.  
工作交接完的时候，中国分部的秘书给他们科普道：“七夕节，也是中国的情人节，传说这天是牛郎织女一年一度的相会之日，因此为了纪念他们之间的爱情，人们就设了这么一个节日，如果两位守护者有兴趣的话，可以去祈福许愿哦，今晚临河还会有放河灯的活动，听说...特别灵哦。”说完，她一脸姨母笑地看着两位：“一定要去祈福哦，真的特别灵。”  
狱寺一脸尴尬，但基于礼貌还是点点头：“嗯，我们有时间一定去。”说罢，拉着山本落荒而逃。待在分部的这些时间来，这个秘书只要看见他和山本走在一起，就会露出迷之微笑，让他一阵寒栗。  
山本倒是丝毫没有察觉，紧了紧拉住狱寺的手，笑道：“今晚我们也没有工作，去约会吧？我们也入乡随俗，过一个七夕节？”说着，他凑到狱寺耳边，低声道：“放盏河灯，祈愿...永不分离。”声音中自带的磁性莫名性感，让狱寺耳垂泛红，并迅速蔓延到脸上。  
他嘟囔一句：“矫情。”却没有反对什么，连日的工作让他跟山本没有什么独处的时间，此刻闲下来，他很乐意跟山本来场约会。  
永不分离，这在曾经的他看来，不过是庸俗的情侣愿望。然而现在的他，倒是成为了庸俗的人，并且甘之若饴。  
来到河边时，河堤两岸早就摆满摊位，琳琅满目的小饰品还有小吃，熙熙攘攘的人群，让他们有种夏日祭的即视感。  
“你还记得我们俩在夏日祭里面卖巧克力香蕉吗？那好像是我们第一次摆摊，也是最后一次摆摊。”山本拉着狱寺穿梭在人群之中，有点怀念。  
狱寺哼了一声：“要不是最后成年一平来帮忙出主意，估计就亏大了。一点都没有经营头脑的棒球笨蛋。”他的嘴角悄悄上扬，那次的夏日祭他怎么会忘，第一次，大家一起看烟花，也是他第一次感觉到有伙伴的温暖。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，抱歉抱歉嘛。”山本并不反驳，他左右观望着，“你饿吗？有好多小吃，肉串？这些黑乎乎的、臭臭的是什么？还有果汁？好多稀奇古怪的小吃哈哈哈哈。”他兴致勃勃地拉着去狱寺在这个摊位看看，到那个摊位瞅瞅。  
狱寺扶额，脾气又到达暴躁的边缘，他最终阻止了山本想要各样买点来尝尝的冲动，最终选择了最为常见的烤肉串和章鱼丸。  
找到一片较为少人的地方时，狱寺早已精疲力尽。他倚着栏杆轻呼了口浊气：“啧，下次再来这种地方我就是狗。”原本想跟山本舒服地过一个两人世界，没想到是人挤人。  
山本把一串肉串塞到狱寺嘴里，安慰道：“感受一下节日气氛嘛，大家一起过七夕不是很好吗？热闹。”  
狱寺别扭地嚼着肉串，转过身去并不想再跟山本说什么。他只想跟他两个人过七夕啊，这个棒球笨蛋。想想，还是觉得气恼，他扭身把山本手里拿着的所有食物全部抢过来，瞪了山本一眼，一串又一串的肉串塞进自己嘴里。  
山本愕然看着眼前这般幼稚模样的狱寺，不禁哑然失笑，心里一片柔软。初见狱寺，他本以为是个桀骜不驯的冷酷之人，接触下来才发现，其实他是个很孩子气的小傲娇，即便这么多年过去，无论在人前多么成熟稳重，但是面对他的时候，总是变回那个容易炸毛，并且有时候会做出些幼稚举动的狱寺。  
真可爱。山本情不自禁地凑近亲亲他的耳垂。  
仿佛一阵电流流过，狱寺只觉耳垂处一阵酥麻，接着开始发热，引得他有点口感舌燥。他瞄到手里抓着一瓶类似饮料的东西，没看清是什么就直接开罐倒进嘴里。  
辛辣的酒香直冲脑门，他一阵发晕，抬手把饮料罐放到眼前：“这是什么......？好奇怪的味道？但好香......”他的意识开始迷离，抛下食物就想去搂住山本：“山本......！这个，好奇妙的味道，就像是uma（未知宇宙生物）那样奇妙，嘻嘻嘻。”  
“狱寺！喂...！”山本看到狱寺开罐时已经来不及阻止，暗道糟糕。  
那瓶并不是什么果汁饮料，而是混合了白酒的特色鸡尾酒，他经不住推销，偷偷买了一瓶，想自己尝尝味道，但没想到却被狱寺一口气喝光。  
狱寺仅有几次的醉酒经历告诉山本，这绝对是场灾难。他是滴酒不能沾的类型，因此每次家族酒会，他都要要紧跟在他身旁，帮他挡酒。  
今天稍不留神，就让他喝醉了。  
山本也顾不上旁人异样的目光，揽过狱寺就往外走，企图快点回酒店，帮他醒酒。  
“我们要去哪......是要去放河灯吗？嘿嘿嘿，我要最大最漂亮的河灯，一眼看过去就能明显看到是我们的......”狱寺在山本怀里左扭扭右动动，温热的鼻息喷在他的喉结附近，酥酥痒痒，他不自觉地吞咽一下。  
他也难受，温软在怀，还是自己所爱之人，若有若无的挑逗让他神经绷紧。  
“山本......武，武！我要亲自在河灯上写上自己的愿望......我希望我们能够永远在一起嘿嘿嘿……我希望家族的人也能永远在一起嘿嘿嘿……大家都要好好的......”狱寺扬起个灿烂笑容，抬头望着山本。  
他仿佛看到美好的过去，大家都笑着、并排坐在一起看烟花。那是他此生，最宝贵的回忆。好想，好想跟大家待在一起，再回到並盛的夏日祭，看一场花火大会。  
“武，我们看烟花好不好？我现在就想去看！”他眨眨眼，一脸期待地看着山本。他完全不知道醉酒的他，对于山本就是个煎熬。  
山本不敢看他，害怕一看他此刻的模样，就想当众化身禽兽，直接来场火辣激吻。他吞了吞口水，柔声哄骗道：“我们现在就去看，你乖一点，靠在我怀里不要乱动，我就带你去放河灯，看烟花，好不好？”  
“好！武最好了！”狱寺微眯着眼，搂住山本往他脸颊上狠狠亲了一口。  
这一举动使得周围引起一阵骚动，几个女孩偷偷拿起手机及时按下快门，还三三两两地凑在一起，满脸通红窃窃私语着：“果然帅哥自己都内部消化了！！”  
“我突然被萌到了好吗！！受真的好可爱！！”  
“受是外国人吧！！五官好立体精致，我酸了！！”  
虽然不知道她们在讲什么，但山本知道，如果不快点回酒店，狱寺还能做出更出格的行为。  
山本一边笑着开道，一手扶着狱寺的后脑勺把头按在他怀里，同时心里暗叹着狱寺这只小妖精，真是磨人，事后一定要狠狠跟他算账。  
好不容易等到司机来接，把狱寺弄上车之后，司机识趣地打开后座的遮挡板，一踩油门以最快车速飙回酒店。  
他害怕再慢一点，后面搞出什么动静，他不得被灭口。  
后座。  
狱寺瘫坐在椅子上，粗暴地扯着衣领，一边嘟囔着：“好热......好热……没开空调吗！武！快点开空调！我要热死了……”  
车里暖黄灯光之下，狱寺白皙的脸上一片潮红，显得愈发娇艳欲滴。大开的衣领露出里面的锁骨线条，他不安分地扭动着身体。白色的衬衣本就修身，再这么一动，纤细的腰肢被勾勒出一条诱人的曲线。  
车内的空间本就狭窄，山本尽量靠着窗边坐，尽量避免碰到狱寺，他僵硬地偏头看着外面飞速掠过的景色，其实什么也没看进去，心神都在压制自己的欲念。即便如此，当听到狱寺近乎像撒娇的声音，他的呼吸还是不由得粗重起来。  
该死的，他难得骂粗。  
鸡尾酒的后劲十足，这会儿狱寺已经被体内的燥热磨得已经神志不清，他下意识地贴近山本，在他身前上下其手，不知道要摸索些什么。  
“武....武......武....我好热，怎么办，我好热......”他小声说道，语无伦次，“武......七夕快乐，我爱你嘿嘿嘿......”  
山本已经在崩溃的边缘，哪怕脾气再好，现在也已经被欲火折磨得有点暴躁，要不是顾及狱寺的薄脸皮，他早就想在车上把他给办了。  
狱寺对他的情绪一无所知，他跨坐在山本的腿上，嘴唇已经贴上山本的脸颊，他慢慢往下移，四处乱亲，似乎想找到山本的唇。  
山本抓住他的肩，把他拉开一段距离，恶狠狠地道：“狱寺，你再不安分一点，我就直接在车把你给上了！”  
但是此刻的狱寺根本听不进去任何话，酒精的作用下眼睛也有点发红，他可怜兮兮地盯着山本：“你不喜欢我吗？你怎么能不喜欢我....你这个棒球笨蛋！你为什么不亲我？”一双眸子里泛着水光，全然没有平日的沉静。  
山本终是忍耐不住，一个翻身将狱寺压在身下，就要进一步动作的时候，一个不合时宜的声音战战兢兢地响起：“先生......到酒店了......”  
山本拉回一丝意识，他跟司机道了声谢，横要抱起狱寺，快步走进酒店，直接上了专用电梯。  
“武.....武......”狱寺攀着他的脖子，情欲已起，“我想你狠狠地干我，我好热......好不好……”他的呢喃将山本最后一点理智席卷而去。  
“如你所愿，隼人。”山本的声音仿佛浸染了满满的欲望，沙哑又性感。  
他把狱寺靠在电梯壁上，一只脚顶在他胯间，左手往身下一探，轻巧地解开了狱寺的皮带。  
“唔......”狱寺仿佛察觉了山本的动作，讨好地在他腿上来回磨了磨，“山本......武......武......”声音中已经带上一丝喘息，显得十分色情。  
但山本突然起了恶作剧的心思，停下了手中的动作，低头亲亲狱寺红得要滴出血来的耳垂，还故意地轻呼了一口气：“隼人，为了惩罚你刚才的淘气行为，接下来的步骤都要你自己来完成噢，你已经忍得很辛苦了吧？”他摸了一把已经鼓起的裤裆。  
狱寺全身一阵酥麻，连带着呻吟声也带上哭腔：“武......帮我......帮我......”他双手缠上山本的脖子，吻住山本的唇。  
仿佛要极力讨好山本一般，他主动伸出舌头挑逗，想要激起山本的欲望，唇舌间搅起的微喘声回荡在这个狭窄的电梯间，就像是强力的催情剂，让两人到达欲火焚身的边缘。  
电梯门适时打开，两个人也同时分开了唇，舌头连着的银丝在昏暗的壁灯下泛着色情的光。  
酒店顶层整层是总统套间，出了电梯便是客厅，此时客厅的声控灯已经亮起，山本终于是认真端详着被他抱在怀里的狱寺。  
“隼人，你真好看。”山本的眼神已经着迷，眼前的人脸上泛着可口的红，一双情动的眼眸盯着自己，嘴唇红肿，一副秀色可餐的模样。  
他已经等不及狱寺的动作，直接把他摔在沙发上，同时一只脚跪在他两腿之间，左手一下拉开他的裤链，直接把西裤连带着内裤拽到腿间，握住狱寺挺立的肉茎上下套弄。  
狱寺早就在宣泄的边缘，此时在山本激烈的动作之下，已经连连渗水，他挺直身躯，快感上头，不禁呻吟：“啊...啊哈...”  
呻吟声直接刺激了山本，他手上的动作也来越快，而狱寺的呻吟声也越来越大，一瞬间脑海里闪过一阵空白，他直接到达高潮，挺起的腰缓缓瘫软下来。  
狱寺大喘着气，然而山本并没有给他歇息的时间，他舔了舔满是浊液的指尖，食指直接往狱寺内里探去。  
后面突然被插进异物，狱寺抗拒地扭动臀部，身体本能地吸紧手指。感受着内壁的软热，山本轻声哄道：“隼人，放松点，是我，别怕......等下就舒服了。”他低下头去吻住狱寺，温柔地撩动他的舌尖，让他放松，同时另外一只手开始解开他上衣的纽扣。  
“隼人，帮我脱衣服吧。”他俯下身去，笑着道，“不然你清醒后又得骂我把衬衣弄得皱皱巴巴的，像个傲娇的小妻子一样。”  
狱寺此时像个乖宝宝一样，抬手认真地想把山本衬衣上的扣子解开，然而视线模糊不清，再加上情欲的催动，他很快就没有了耐心，粗暴地把山本的衬衣扯开，扣子散落一地。  
山本不由得停下动作，手指抽离，先把两人的衣服脱下扔在一旁。看着全身都泛着诱人的潮红的狱寺，轻笑道：“隼人，你刚才......想要我干你？”说着，他把狱寺翻过身，一手按着他的双手手，仍有残留精液的食指探进已经有点湿润的后穴。  
不复刚才的温柔，他狠狠地操弄摩擦肉壁，刺激得狱寺喘声连连，有点求饶的意味：“停下......好奇怪......停下......”  
“乖，放松点，做好了润滑才能不伤身体，不然等下会很疼的......而且你不是想要我干你吗？嗯？”山本色情的声音循循诱导道。  
不多时，后穴被操弄得湿润无比，淫水开始从穴内流出。  
山本抽出手指，低头亲了下狱寺的蝴蝶骨：“放松，隼人，我要插进来了。”  
他把肿胀得难受的巨根缓缓推入后穴，被肉壁温热吸住的感觉让他舒服得直呻吟：“啊......”他的尺寸并不是几根手指可以比拟，在插入的一瞬，狱寺仍是被撑开的疼痛弄得头脑发晕，生理性泪水从眼角滑落：“疼！你慢点，疼！”  
山本松开他的手，掐着狱寺的腰答应着：“我慢点，隼人最棒了。”他的动作却一点都不慢，适应了里面快要将他融化的温度后，直接快速地抽插起来。  
“你.....山本混蛋......！！慢......点......啊，唔........”狱寺被顶撞得连言语都开始支离破碎起来，最后只剩下发情的浪叫声。  
两人在情欲的热浪里沉浮，平时不容易说出的粗言秽语此时此刻充斥在整个客厅，直白地表达欢爱的快感。  
“啊哈，哈，武......我喜欢你狠狠地操我......啊...！好舒服......好爽！爽死我了....”  
“隼人里面也很棒，夹得我快要射了......好棒......哈......”  
激烈的撞击声萦绕在两人耳间，更是让两人生出一种水乳交融的奇妙感觉。  
“我要高......潮了！唔啊.......！”狱寺终是先忍耐不住，想要发泄欲望。然而山本更先一步握住他的肉茎，按住宣泄口，他俯在狱寺身后道：“等我，一起去.....”说着再次挺身而进，勃发的欲望同时宣泄而出，两人同时瘫在沙发上，喘着气。  
山本从狱寺身上起来，顺势把狱寺抱在怀里，让他跨坐在自己的腿间。他双手紧紧环住狱寺，让他夹紧自己，直接起身进房。  
“难得隼人这么主动，我们慢慢尽兴。”山本笑了笑，对上狱寺的眸子，都是欲望。  
这些天两人都化身工作狂，一直没有发泄过，终于等到空闲下来，欲望当然旺盛。  
狱寺已经不知道被操弄了多少次，到后来已经哭喊求饶，然而在山本的哄骗下，被他翻来覆去地套弄了好几次，终于在晨昏交接之时停下动作。  
两人疲惫得甚至没有收拾，草草地抱在一起就沉睡过去。只记得睡过去之前的最后一刻，山本亲吻着他的嘴角，哑声道了一句：“七夕快乐，隼人。”

“山本，你这个棒球笨蛋！！！准备好被炸弹轰炸了吗！！！你这个混蛋！！！！”  
第二天，顶层的套间内传来狱寺暴躁的声音。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，抱歉抱歉，是狱寺你太可爱了嘛，不小心就过火啦哈哈哈哈哈哈......”山本爽朗的笑声也随即传出。

我不信什么七夕祈愿，也不相信什么神佛保佑，唯有你，我只相信你对我许下的诺言。  
“我希望我们永远不分离。”  
“嗯，我答应你。”


End file.
